Smile
by Without Me Your Just Awso
Summary: its what i think should happen in around like ep 219 or after in the arrancar arc or wutever. Its like Shuuhei meeting Kensei after all those years an stuffz . . . i suck at summarys


ok so this pretty much starts at episode 220 . . . (but seriously you should know all the stuffz thats goin down in this fic its just basic knowledge) so if ya haven't gone that far remember that i warned you. This is just how i think Shuuhe meetin Kensei after he saved his life then dissapered would go down. also yes i know i cant spell ANYTHING. commetn and tell me how i did plz. Thx :P

* * *

The cloud of strong air was sent blasting around them sending gale winds whipping their shihakshou against their firm frames. After the burst of smoke settled, off in the distance you could make out Sajin's bankai sheath its sward and disappear, shattering into sparks of reitsu. The 9th squad lieutenant looked about at the situation a blank stare etched on his features.

"Well Captain Komamura isn't holding back"

"Ya I'm kinda' glad we didn't get there in time"

But what do we do now? He looked around at all the other captains that were now in the mitts of battle. We did our job to protect the pillars but should we go and join the fight? Considering we all had trouble with just the lower arrancar I'd advise against it.

He looked back over his shoulder at the blond next to him, his fearful expression forever stained to his pale skin. But he had to hand it to Izuru, he always seemed to pull threw in a fight, which always surprised him considering how frail he seemed. He opened his mouth but shut it again, his mouth seemed dry unable to form the words.

There was a crack and his head spun around to see the 10th squad captain, a shower of blood pouring from his shoulder. He cursed inwardly, the espada were strong if anything. Then again, . . . a wave of spiritual pressure rolled over the three men standing in the middle of the corner street.

This war wasn't going to be easy. He could hardly since Captain Soi Fon's unique riestu a minute ago but now it was as clear as day. She was painting, out of breath, her captains jacket in shreds. Up above an old wrinkled man sat in a chair of the bones of fallen hollows. His espada mask making a large crown above his head.

There wasn't any time to think, should he go and help, or would he only be in the way? All his questions only brought him bake to one. Why did you do this captain? You were so . . . so. . .

"_One day I will erase all the clouds that so scatter the light from the stars, erase all the injustice in this world and the next."_

I looked up to you Tousen. I really did.

Another spiral of energy pulled threw his hair and he raised his head to the battle taking place among the clouds. There was 1, no 5 maybe 8 new spiritual pressures now gracing the blue sky overhead. But the question was, were they with us or against us? His big brown eyes widened when he was finally able to make out their faces, hollow masks on everyone. Aizen had called in reinforcements.

His stomach dropped, this can't be happening. We were evenly matched at the start but if u add this many arrancar there's no possible way we could win. He franticly started to search the crowd huddled overhead. He had to take at least one out; it was his job to protect soul society as much as it was everyone else's. His eyes darted back and forth franticly trying to find the weakest among them but it seemed meaningless. Judging by their spiritual pressure they were all at captain or lieutenant level but how? Were there more espada that the research burro wasn't informed about?

"_Hey, why are you crying? Your still alive so be happy. Smile!"_

"_Take it easy captain."_

"_I am. C'mon stand up kid. What's your name?"_

"_H-Hisagi Shuuhei"_

"_Shuuhei, huh? That's a good, tough name. Stop crying!"_

"_. . ."_

"_Why are you crying even more? I said stop crying! Man what a pain!"_

His hold on Yumichika tightened, his heart now pounding in his throat.

"It can't be . ." his voice was quite but it was enough to ketch Kira only a few feet away. The squad three lieutenant took a glance over and to his surprise didn't know what to make of the face now waxed on to the man beside him. One that resembled anxiety, surprise and happiness all rolled in to one, a kind of emotion not usually found on the battlefield, in exception to the blood lust captian Zaraki.

He reached out fearing Hisagi was about to do something he would latter regret.

* * *

It has to be him, there's no doubt about it! There's only one man that has that kind of spiritual pressure. It's a strong firm presence, just like that day, I'd know it anywhere! He hasn't changed a bit, Squad Nine Captain Kensei Muguruma!

My heart lurched in my chest; I was told he was killed in the line of duty. But how can that be if he's standing right in front of me! He was everything to me, my childhood hero. The reason I became a soul reaper and joined the ninth, all in hopes to be a subordinate under him. My hand went up to graze my right check, and the reason for the 69 tattoo. Kensei Muguruma is my everything.

Get a hold of yourself Shuu, you met the guy once when you were eight. He probably doesn't even remember you not to mention care about you at all. But who care, he's the reason I'm still standing here today and that's all I need to know.

My eyes went back to the muscular man standing among the crowd, his white hair being gently tasseled around by the wind. The way his firm back rose and then dipped again, and the way he was standing firm almost rooted down to the spot he was standing on.

"Shuuhei, you alright" I was ripped back to reality. Now facing a questioning blond, but before I could even utter a single word out of my mouth a unexspecting victim was suddenly smashed into the hard earth by a strong blow to the face. The impact sent chunks of concrete and debris every which way. Massive sized rock was sent hurling inches passed my face but I was too stunned even to move. I was busy trying to make out whether it was an espada or, . . Kensei but it was hopeless. His spiritual pressure was quickly swallowed up by an even greater, stronger one.

A dark shadow passed over the cement and engulfed my own weaker shadow.

And my heart stopped.

"You've grown up a lot Shuuhei" I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

OK thats it tell me what ya think :3


End file.
